


bliss

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Making Love, No Dialogue, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Hank watched the brown eyes that were trained on him, every movement slower than the last.





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is me dipping my toe in this fandom. enjoy!!

Hank watched the brown eyes that were trained on him, every movement slower than the last. Moments dragged by, like a movie playing at half its normal speed. It was better that way; more enjoyable, perhaps. No rushing, only his body pressed against Connor’s own.

He reached out, taking one of Connor’s hands in his own. Hank noted how delicate it felt, and how the faux-skin felt just like the real thing. As far as he was concerned, Connor _was_ the real thing.

Hank lifted his hand to his lips, pressing them softly to his knuckles. The android’s LED flashed yellow, then returned to its default blue. He felt as if he was floating, swallowing thickly, though it served no function to him. He wasn’t accustomed to being intimate quite yet - a rich mixture of excitement and nervousness coursing through his entire body.

Connor didn’t worry, he knew Hank would treat him right. He loved him, protected him time and time again. Closing his eyes, he felt his hair being pushed out of his eyes, such a loving caress brought that new feeling out in him: bliss.

A breath fanned his neck, another kiss following. Hank continued to take his time, covering every inch of Connor’s body in love. It’s what he deserved.

He left a trail of kisses, from his stomach all the way to his lips. When he slid his pants down his legs, he made sure to leave one on each thigh. Connor sighed happily, enjoying the high the contact left him with.

Hank finally slid two lubricated fingers inside him, adoring the way it caused his back to arch off the bed a little. Connor’s eyes fluttered closed, faint moans escaping from his lips. He then added another finger, which had Connor writhing beneath him. _Bliss._

Still moving just as slow as before, Hank pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his cock. The android beneath him drew in quick breaths; sucking in oxygen as if he had the lungs to hold it in. Pleasure was everything in that moment, overwhelming to his senses. A lone tear slipped down Connor’s cheek, but he couldn’t pinpoint the sole reason why. _Bliss?_

He reached out to grab Hank for stability, his fingernails leaving indentations on the older man’s bare shoulders. He made love to him, slow enough to savor the moment, until they both came undone.

Connor loved the sensation that filled him afterwards. Hank loved him. He had never been more sure of it.

_Complete, utter, beautiful bliss._


End file.
